I'd Give Up Forever to Touch You
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: Utah. Alex can't sleep, Matt is the only one awake. M for smut. currently a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

In a little hotel in Utah, Alex Kingston could not sleep.

Her air conditioning had stopped working and even sleeping completely naked did nothing to relieve the discomfort of the insane level of heat. Accepting she wasn't going to sleep in her room, she picked up her phone to text Karen but seeing as it was three in the morning she knew Karen would be asleep and slept like a log; she wouldn't wake up for anything or anyone.

Trying to think of someone who would be awake and possible willing to let her sleep in their room, she could only think of Arthur or Matt and out of those two Matt was the most favourable and the most likely to be even slightly awake. She texted him – 'Are you awake? Sorry to bother you but would it be ok to pop over for a drink?' and pressed the button to send it.

* * *

><p>Matt's phone buzzed but he was in no position to pick it up or even reach it. He was preoccupied.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex had waited ten minutes and had put on the incredibly short blue shorts and white vest top that she'd had to shed due to the heat. She couldn't be in her room any more and so decided to go and knock on Matt's door; it was only a few doors away. She knocked on the door quietly. When there was no reply, she knocked harder. 'Matt?' she called loudly enough for him to hear. 'It's Alex. Can I come in?'<p>

Matt opened the door about a minute later, wearing only boxers and looking incredibly flustered, his hair sticking up in every single direction. If it wasn't the middle of the night, Alex would have thought he'd been dragged through ten hedges in a row and heated in an oven for a few minutes. He was holding his hands over the front of his boxers, looking like he'd been caught dancing naked by a complete stranger. 'Are you ok Matt?' she asked.

He cleared his throat. 'Yeah. Um, I was just a bit preoccupied'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Ok I was having some, er, time alone... God, this is embarrassing...'

'It's fine, Matt. Do you want me to go?' she was blushing now, blaming the heat for her rapid breathing and heaving chest. She was _not_ turned on by Matt Smith.

'No it's ok, come in' he grinned.

'Are you sure? I only came over because my air conditioning has broken and I can't sleep at all'

'It's fine! Come in' so she stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>He'd been mortified when he'd opened the door with a more than obvious bulge in his pants and the subject of his current fantasy had been stood at the door. Especially in that vest and those shorts. And no underwear from the glance he'd had when she'd stepped through the door.<p>

He desperately tried to calm himself down; having Alex in the room when he'd just been imagining her in what could only be described as filthy positions...

'Do you want a drink? I've got a mini fridge with lemonade in if you want one' he smiled. He got two out, gave her one and then popped into the bathroom, splashing himself with water to cool and calm himself down. He stepped back into the bedroom feeling refreshed and more ready to chat to Alex. They'd had a fun day of filming – a picnic scene by a lake where the Doctor would appear to be killed by a mysterious astronaut. Alex had fired a gun too, a very surreal yet adrenalin-filled experience. She just hoped she looked even vaguely bad-ass – she'd hate to just look like a middle aged woman out of her comfort zone.

'Your room must be boiling'

'Yes, it is, that's why I couldn't get to sleep. I was going to text Karen but she'll be dead to the world now'

'Well I'm glad you came here' he said genuinely, with a smile.

'And I'm just glad you were awake. Even if you weren't really in a fit state to answer the door' she teased. He looked terribly embarrassed. 'Would it be ok if I just slept here for a few hours? I just need some sleep. I'll sleep on the floor so don't worry -'

'No, if you don't want to share a bed then I'll sleep on the floor'

'No. Matt, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. I'll sleep in the bath if -'

'I don't have a bath' he replied quickly.

'Well as we're adults I suppose we can share a bed for a few hours' she smiled.

'I'm sure we can' he grinned in response. Matt reclined on the bed, still fairly conscious of the fact he was only wearing boxers. 'Um, Alex... I can put some more clothes on if you'd be more comfortable with it...'

'It's up to you. I'm really not bothered by it' she replied, laying down next to Matt. They both lay on their backs looking up at the ceilings. After a few minutes Alex had drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the right temperature.

She was awoken some time later by something digging into her lower back. She stretched slightly and realised that male arms were wrapped around her. Opening her eyes, she realised that Matt was spooning her and when she moved her lower body she knew he had an erection and it was pressing against her, solid and searing. She should have moved away, found it uncomfortable, not been affected in any way.

But she had a quivering feeling in her most intimate area and in a moment of boldness she pressed her buttocks back against his hardness.

He moaned. When she couldn't bear it any more she turned round, pretending to be asleep and sneakily opened her eyes. She flinched slightly when she saw his eyes looking into hers and she swallowed in panic.

Her eyes could not move from his, it was only when she felt his hand lightly stroking her shoulder that they blinked and she opened her mouth to say something.

She was stopped by his mouth suddenly on hers. Her instinct was to push him away and protest that this couldn't happen, they were colleagues. But as he pulled her even closer to him, she forgot all her protestations and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately and allowing his tongue entry to her mouth with eagerness. She moved her leg up and pulled her bottom half closer to his.

His hand moved up to cup her breast, which was only covered by the delicate material of her vest. He moaned when his thumb brushed her stiff nipple and their breathing became ragged as they traced the angles of the other's body, losing themselves and all of their reservations.

When his hand moved under her vest to squeeze her bare breast, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She stripped herself of her vest...

He couldn't believe that Alex Kingston was straddling him, half naked. He was throbbing desperately for her, he'd been embarrassed when he'd woken up spooning her with another erection and she'd moved against him. Right now he wanted her incredibly and it was difficult for him to believe this was reality, as he'd had so many wonderful fantasies about her in the past.

He wanted her incredibly. To be nestled between her generous, strong thighs and to make her glorious gold back arch beneath his hands.

She ground against his rock-hard member, getting wetter by the second. He flipped her onto her back and teasingly stroked her pelvis.

She moaned, then let out a mewl as his hand travelled further down and stroked the short patch of hair above her opening, and he groaned in arousal as his suspicions of her not wearing underwear were confirmed. She arched her back as he'd imagined so many times in his fantasies – they didn't measure up to the real thing. He swore her skin glowed in the faint light of the morning, her hair spread out around her head and somehow even curlier in the humidity of the room.

She gasped when the top of his finger stroked very slightly over her opening and her breathing became uneven. 'Matt... please...' she begged, eyes closed in sheer frustration.

His finger stroked again and again over her opening, gradually increasing in pressure. 'Mmm, so wet Alex'

'Matt...' she whispered. Before he did anything else, he looked into her eyes, then he kissed her. 'I want you to know this isn't just a one night thing, Alex'

'Matt, can we talk about this when I'm not out of my mind with frustration?' she begged, giggling softly.

He gently slid a finger inside her and she moaned in pleasure as he curled it and stroked her sensitive spot. It was as if he knew her already, or had at least imagined doing it several times...

He wiggled his finger in her, hitting pleasure spots and making her breathing uneven. 'Matt, I need more, please...'

He slid a second finger inside her, above his other one, so that it pressed against her clit. Her eyes rolled at the sheer satisfaction it brought her and she started to clench her walls around his fingers, earning even more moans from him. She felt herself getting close but she wanted to pleasure Matt too.

Past the point of rational thinking, she groped Matt's hard length through his boxers. She slid it past the material and felt him, hot, ready for her. Their eyes met, and after a second she'd pulled him down violently so that he was on top of her and taken his boxers off. Holding him, throbbing, in her hand, she met his intense gaze and brought him near to her entrance.

She guided him and then he was inside her and _mother of God_.

Silky and hot around his cock, he could feel her response. With each thrust he lost himself in her, hitting her so that she moaned continually, getting louder.

'Harder... oh God... _harder_, Matt'

'Fuck... Alex...'

'Uhhh, it turns me on when you moan my name'

'Aaaalllleexxx...' he was getting close. She was near the edge and bucked her hips against him desperately.

Without warning he somehow lifted her up and positioned them so that he was kneeling and she was sitting on him, her golden legs around his waist. This way they could both thrust against each other and he was _so deep_ in her he knew he'd explode any second.

He took advantage of their new position by taking one of her nipples in his mouth. The sensation tipped her over the edge and she cried out, revelling in the most colossal orgasm she'd had in years. He was triggered by the feeling over her climax and spilled into her with a deep, animal groan.

They sat collapsed against each other, slowly regaining their breathing. The temperature had become so overwhelming that they were both sweating and beads had broken out on Alex's collarbone. Matt licked it off slowly, enjoying the taste of her.

A few hours later they were woken by Matt's alarm going off. Alex opened her eyes groggily and wondered where she was before realising she was naked. She turned over and saw Matt, and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Realising she needed to shower and get ready in just an hour, she put her vest and shorts on. Before heading back to her room she smiled at Matt. She was about to leave when he quietly spoke.

'Alex?'

'Yes?'

'Can we talk about this? Later I mean'

'What is it you need to talk about'

'Just the fact that I'd love for this to happen again and that Utah will never be the same' he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Alex hurried to the shower as soon as she got back to her room. Her cheeks were burning and she was feeling dizzy, it could have been the heat or the burning memory of what had occurred during the night, or a combination of the two.

She welcomed the cleansing that the shower did, although when she looked in the mirror afterwards she had red marks on her neck where Matt had bitten down at various points in the night. She also looked like she'd been shagged like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Matt spent most of the hour he had to get ready and get to the lobby thinking about Alex and their explosion of lust during the night. In the shower he thought about how he wanted to rub shower gel into her skin – every inch of her skin – and wash that glorious mass of Titian curls. He wanted her to lean into him as he squeezed her soapy breasts and press himself against the split of her buttocks. So he was in the shower for a while and by the time he got out he only had ten minutes to get dressed and to the lobby. Grabbing a snack and a few bottles of water from the mini fridge and throwing them into his bag along with his sunglasses and a white t-shirt for later.<p>

He hurriedly dressed in a black t-shirt and some casual shorts. He was grateful that he didn't have to travel in costume.

* * *

><p>Alex had managed to look mostly normal and was waiting in the lobby. Matt was a few minutes late as usual. She'd prepared herself for seeing him but suddenly lost her courage. What if he'd thought about it and now regretted it? It would make things seriously awkward on set.<p>

She made the excuse of buying some water and hurried to the front desk. She ordered three bottles and a bottle of chilled wine for later. She stored the water in her bag and luckily by that time the rest of the crew were just heading out of the front doors. She snuck in beside Karen and Arthur and avoided looking in Matt's direction.

* * *

><p>Was she being off with him? Matt noticed her slip away as he came down the stairs and he almost told the rest of them to wait for her, he'd opened his mouth when he saw he coming back, eyes on the floor. Maybe she was just tired. Or it'd been a coincidence. Surely she knew how he felt about her from last night?<p>

Then again, thinking about it, had he actually told her? Told her how he'd realised since filming with her for the few episodes she'd been in that she was a beautiful person, inside and out? His stomach sank as he realised they hadn't even got to talking. He'd just let his dick take over and while it had been good, he really didn't want it to turn out as a one-time mistake. He couldn't do that to her. He had to talk to her.

Not on the bus, somewhere private. He'd go to her trailer later and talk there. The sooner the better.

* * *

><p>Alex sat with both headphones in, listening to her music on the bus, so that no one would talk to her. She was knackered. It occurred to her that her air conditioning may not even be fixed by the following night; in her hurry and distraction when leaving the hotel she hadn't reported it. She would do it as soon as they got back.<p>

She managed to sleep for half an hour and felt marginally able to stay awake for the day when they clambered off the bus.

When they got to where they would be filming – lakeside – for the day, their trailers were set up and they were told that their costumes were inside. They all had the same costumes as the previous few days and Alex only had a shirt and jacket that the team provided, the jeans and boots she'd brought with her. She liked integrating her own clothes with her characters' at times – in a way she was taking part of the character away with her at the end. She wished she could be more like River Song in real life – impulsive and not worrying about consequences.

* * *

><p>There was definitely something wrong. Alex hadn't even said good morning and had avoided all possible means of contact. He'd texted her on the journey – six times – and her phone obviously wasn't on as she didn't even show any sign of receiving a message. He'd tried to keep himself busy chatting to Karen and Arthur on the journey but hadn't been able to contain his curiosity towards Alex's unusually quiet mood, and so he'd looked in her direction a few times.<p>

He was glad their trailers were with them again – he would go to hers during a break and talk to her. He couldn't act his character properly if there was an issue.

But when it came to shoot River's entrance, she was a pro as usual and didn't show any hint of an issue. She was slightly quieter and more reserved than usual, but otherwise she was fine.

Their first break was half an hour long, so he subtly made his way to her trailer and knocked on the door.

She opened it and she'd removed her denim jacket, giving him a good look at the white blouse. It fitted her like a glove – showing some cleavage and nipped perfectly at the curve of her waist. It emphasised her hourglass figure, something he had always admired, especially after stumbling across some nude pictures of her online about a year ago. He had been looking at a site called Tumblr and had found a load of pictures and posts about her. He'd been looking through it for hours and hadn't expected the pictures to be there; they were a welcome surprise nonetheless.

They didn't do her justice though – last night he'd been amazed by how she looked now – softer, her breasts fuller and her figure in general still the same as it had been years before.

'Matt' she looked surprised to see him and was avoiding eye contact.

'Alex, can we talk, please?'

She let him in and locked the door. 'Look Matt, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you it's just I know what you've come to say and I just want to say first before it gets awkward that it's ok. I understand completely'

He had no idea what she was on about. 'Um, what?'

'Are you really going to make me say it?'

'I think you're going to have to because we'll be here a while otherwise...' What was she trying to say?

'Ok... I know that we were both very tired last night and I'm assuming that you regret it -'

'Alex, I don't -'

'It's fine if you do because I know it just happened really quickly and we didn't exactly make sure we were ok with it and -'

'Alex could you stop talking for a few seconds?' he laughed. He sighed before talking again. 'Alex, I feel the complete opposite. I loved what happened last night, I mean, thinking back to it now I wish we'd done it the normal way – gone slowly – but I do not by any means regret it'

Her face was a picture. 'You – you don't?' her breath was coming in gasps now and she was gradually stepping closer to him.

'No, silly' he teased. 'Do you remember when I answered the door last night and was embarrassed?'

'Yes, why?'

'Did you not see the massive bulge in my pants?'

'Well I did but I knew you'd be even more embarrassed if I said anything so I just assumed you were horny at the time'

'I was that red and rumpled for a reason Alex'

'And are you going to share it? I'm curious now' she smiled seductively.

'I was wanking. Over you'

'Wh-what? Matt, this is a weird joke' she said disbelievingly.

'Alex, I'm not joking. I've found you incredibly attractive and sexy for years, I even happened across some photos... Oh no, this sounds bad -'

'It does. So what you're trying to convey by telling me this is...?'

'That it wasn't a random explosion of lust, Alex. I've liked you for ages'

'As in you've wanted to shag me for ages?'

'Well yes. But... more as well'

'More? How do you mean?'

'Uh... I don't know how to put it. All I can say to try to explain is that I wish we'd taken it more slowly, I wish I'd just kissed you to start with'

'Oh well that's very honourable of you. Honestly though I'm still very confused. I can't be dealing with anything similar to a relationship, Matt. I know that may not be what you were going to say but just so you know'

'Ah, come here' he held his arms out. She hugged him despite what her brain told her to do, which was to run away. But that would have looked a bit strange as it was her trailer...

After a long pause she spoke. 'Can we talk later? I have to get ready for a scene. I do want to talk about this'

'Ok well text when you're in your room later when we get back and I'll come to you?' he looked hopeful.

'Yes, ok' she smiled.

A while later and after Alex had put last night out of her mind, the crew were packing down and the four main actors, Steven and the producers were heading back to the hotel.

Matt's phone buzzed just as he was about to get in the shower. It was from Alex letting him know she had a free couple of hours before they were due to go out for dinner. He sent her a text back telling her he needed a shower and he'd be over afterwards. 'Bad timing though' he added cheekily.

About a minute after he'd turned the water on, a voice in the same room made him jump nearly a foot in the air. 'Hello sweetie' the voice, which could only be Alex, purred seductively.

Once he'd regulated his breathing and hissed his distaste at being made jump when he could slip even more easily than normal and when he was vulnerable, he said 'Hello. You came to talk to me then?' while reaching for the shampoo.

Alex sat down on the toilet with the lid down. 'Ok I'm going to say what I've been pracising in my head for the last hour or so. Just listen, ok?'

'Yeah ok' Matt replied, rubbing shampoo into his hair and anticipating hearing her thoughts.

'Ok. Basically last night was amazing, obviously. Then this morning when I saw you I just couldn't face you, I was too paranoid that you regretted the whole thing and realised what a mistake it was. I was also scared that we wouldn't be able to act together properly today – obviously we were fine but it just gave me a lot of worry. I wouldn't be able to handle any kind of relationship, or even let myself care about someone. So if for some reason you wanted it to be more than a one night thing -'

She was cut off by Matt opening the shower door, grabbing her and pulling her into the shower with him. He held her close and spoke softly in her ear: 'I definitely don't regret it and I would consider myself very lucky if I could spend more time with you, just me and you'

'I really don't know if I can fully trust anyone with my feelings again' she rested her cheek on his chest, closing her eyes at the soothing water gradually soaking her.

Matt kissed the top of her head.

They stayed in the shower, just holding each other, until Alex's leggings and vest top were saturated. Then, realising her clothes were just making her colder, she let go of Matt temporarily and peeled them off. She left her bra and knickers on, though.

After some more hugging, she looked up at him. 'Not that I'd mind having some pretty good sex, if last night was anything to go by' she teased. He grinned at her.

'Well as I said, I'm very attracted to you. So I guess if its benefitting both of us...'

'What's the harm?' she continued. 'As long as we're very discreet, don't spend too mch time together on set...'

'Then we can shag each other senseless with no harm to anyone' he finished with a smile. 'You're sure you want it to be just sex, Alex?'

'Darling, I'm too old for anything else' she teased, but in a more serious tone than usual.

'Well seeing as we're both undressed and we're in my room...' he grinned like a child on its birthday. She grabbed his head and kissed him full on the mouth, moaning when he wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands soon went to her hips and pinned her against the wall. She squeezed and stroked around his hip bones and kissed a line down his torso, starting at his neck and moving down over his collarbone, chest, nipples, stomach, belly button, the start of the thick hair that gave the signal that there was something worth protecting further down.

She sucked on each hip bone, leaving a hickey in both places. He was clearly enjoying it, not only because of the incredibly solid erection that was pressing against her neck but the amount of groaning he was doing was making her even wetter.

When she took hold of his dick in one hand and licked up the length of it, his knees nearly gave way. His breathing was erratic and his neck unable to support his head without serious effort.

She took him into her mouth completely and began moving her head back and forth. It was when she started sucking and humming around him that Matt yelled 'Fuck! Don't stop!' and nearly collapsed. He tried to warn her when he was about to come but Alex must either have been psychic or had a lot of experience (the more likely) because she released him with a smack of her mouth and stood upright, facing him.

He took his chance to stroke her opening and slid a finger inside her easily, grunting in pleasure at the sensation of her silky wet hole around it. He slid another finger inside and she stood up on tiptoes, trying to get a better angle. She didn't seem to find it though and in between kisses, she told him where to put her. He was a little surprised but knew it would work.

They stumbled out of the shower cubicle and Matt sat down on the closed toilet lid, pulling Alex down on top of him. She sank onto him with force and they both moaned their satisfaction. Alex started to thrust her hips, clenching her buttocks in doing so. Matt dug his nails into them which only turned her on even more.

He tried to speed up their fast-approaching climaxes by thrusting upwards into her dripping, silken sex and as her noises got louder he knew she was close. A few more thrusts and she was moaning open-mouthed, her inner walls clenching around him unrelentingly. He came shortly after and they both relaxed, finally sated.

A minute later there was a knock at the door. They jumped. 'Did you lock it?' he whispered urgently. They couldn't be discovered, they'd only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

'Matt?' came Karen's unmistakable shout through the door. Alex scrambled to her feet and turned different ways, looking for somewhere to hide. 'You didn't lock it?' whispered Matt, panicking.

'No, I didn't exactly plan to shag you in here' she responded sarcastically. 'I need to hide somewhere. Can you lock the door behind you so I can stay in here til she's gone?'

'Yeah, kay. I'll knock when she's gone'. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Alex locked it. 'Matt, are you in there?'

'Yes Karen, I'm coming to the door now'. Alex pressed her ear to the door. She heard Karen apologise for disturbing him in the bathroom. 'Alex is having a shower in there' she froze at those words.

'And you were in there too? That's a bit friendly' Karen sounded suspicious.

No, when she knocked on my door I'd just come out of the shower, she told me her hot water wasn't working so I offered her the use of mine. She's just about to get in I think'

He was such a convincing liar. Karen accpeted it without further question. 'So are you coming down for dinner?' she asked.

'I didn't think it was for another hour or two yet?'

'Well we're planning on drinking before I think so I'm gonna head down in half an hour. You joining?'

'Yeah definitely. I'll get dressed and presentable then I'll be down' she could hear the smile in his voice.

'Cool. Tell Alex too, yeah? Haven't even spoken to her much today, she's been quiet' Karen said in a quieter voice so Alex wouldn't hear. Alex turned the shower on so they'd think she couldn't hear, then returned to press her ear to the door.

'Yeah I thought that' Matt replied.

'We'll feed her lots of wine tonight so she's more chatty!' Karen suggested sneakily.

'Good plan, Kaz' he replied.

-Alex hurried into the shower and washed herself more quickly than usual. Matt knocked on the door. 'Alex, Karen's gone. You can open the door now'

'I'm in the shower, I'll be out in a couple of minutes' she replied.

Five minutes later, she stood in Matt's bedroom wrapped in a towel. There was a moment of silence between them as he raked his eyes over her. She pretended to be annoyed, rolling her eyes and sighing heavily. 'Honestly, you wouldn't have thought we'd been naked together in your bathroom several minutes ago, would you?' she teased.

'Not my fault you're so damn sexy. _God, _Kingston, have I ever told you how amazing your curves are?'

'Matthew...'

'No, seriously, woman. They're mindblowing!'

'Matt, you can stop with the compliments. It's not part of the deal'

'Ugh, you make this whole thing sound so sordid'

'Well as we said, it's just sex. And only if we both feel like it. And we'll stop whenever we want to, simple. Ok?'

'Is it really that simple though? What about any feeli-'

'No, Matt. No feelings. None whatsoever. And definitely no heavy flirting in front of the crew. No touching in public, no nothing, ok?' she was sounding stressed now.

'Alex, are you ok?' he stepped closer and moved to hug her. He hesitated at first but when she showed no signs of stopping him he enveloped her in his arms. She hugged him back and they stood like that for a few minutes.

Alex suddenly realised she was letting underlying suspicion take over and broke away from him, clearing her throat.

'I'll see you at dinner' she said casually, leaving hurriedly.

Walking to her own room, she mentally slapped herself for letting herself hug him back. They needed to set down some ground rules for definite. Maybe write them down or something, keep a record anyway.

She put more thought than usual when choosing an outfit for dinner, and it wasn't until she was trying on a third outfit that she sighed in annoyance and whispered 'oh, pull yourself together, woman'.

She finally made it to the bar, half an hour before they were due to eat.

* * *

><p>After checking his watch at what he considered an acceptable level of subtlety, Matt sighed with relief when Alex finally walked into the hotel restaurant. She was wearing a pale blue curve-hugging knee-length dress that already had Matt mentally proclaiming his fascinated love for her curves again.<p>

She sat at the furthest point from him, but didn't leave his face ungraced by her eyes.

'Alex!' exclaimed Karen, hugging her. 'How are you? Are you less tired now?'

'Yes, I'm ok thank you' Alex smiled back.

'What you been doing? Did Matt give you the message? Oh and how was the shower?' she giggled.

'Oh yes, the shower was great thanks, my room is annoying me I have to admit! No air conditioning and now no hot water!'

'Ugh, that's rough! Have you told reception?'

Alex started to get up. 'I might go now actually, while I remember. Oh and yes I got the message, Matt told me when I got out of the shower'

'You two are pretty close then, hmm?' Karen whispered.

'Well, we're good friends, I count myself lucky to have his friendship. And shower for the time being' she said lightly, putting her acting skills to invaluable use.

'But do you not...?'

'What?' Alex asked, shaking her head slightly, acting convincingly confused.

'Ya know... more than friends?' She could tell Karen was excited and only just holding back bombarding her with questions. However she knew she needed to put her off the scent.

'With Matt?' she smiled and chuckled. 'Ah, no dear, he's too young for me and besides, I'm sort of seeing someone else, don't tell anyone though please, it hasn't been long and there's no way we'll be going public any time soon'

Karen seemed thrilled with the convincing lie. Alex didn't like having to lie to people but as this was serious and she and Matt didn't want anyone even guessing about the situation between them (especially as it had only begun the day before).

'Ah that's great! What's his name? Can I know?' she grinned expectantly.

'Afraid not' she responded. 'I promised him I wouldn't even tell people his name'

'Ooh! Is he famous?'

'No, but I've been friends with him for years and he's made it clear how much he'd hate any kind of media attention' Alex luckily had one of her good friends in mind by now.

'Ah, ok' Karen nodded sympathetically. 'It is pretty hard to avoid the press, even doing normal stuff like shopping'

'I know!' Alex agreed wholeheartedly. 'And being older than you, dear, I know how annoying it is. That's why I hardly go out anywhere when I'm in London. I mean, I don't mind being photographed as long as I look ok but it's when it happens three or four days in a row it just gets so annoying!'

'Ugh. I've got all that to come then?'

'Indeed you have' Alex remembered the room issue that needed to be sorted as soon as possible. 'I'm going to tell reception about my room before we eat' she told Karen, and made her way out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>He'd watched her talking to Karen in her uniquely animated way. He'd decided that he quite liked the way her voice went when she became more and more involved in a conversation. Her voice in general was lovely...<p>

'Stop those sentimental thoughts, you sap' he mentally instructed himself. He needed to stop those thoughts before they got him in trouble.

He definitely needed some clarification from Alex as to the rules of their situation. Was that the right word, 'situation'? 'Agreement' sounded formal, 'relationship' was misleading and 'affair' sounded too sordid.

He would go to her room later to ask her.

* * *

><p>Once she'd conversed with the receptionist, Alex walked back to the table where she sat beside Arthur and Stephen.<p>

'Alright Alex?' Arthur asked.

'Yes thanks. Just been and told reception that my air conditioning and hot water isn't working in my room, they're going to have it fixed by tomorrow evening' she explained her brief absence.

'That's a pain' Arthur sympathised. 'You seemed kind of quiet earlier, are you ok?'

Alex panicked inwardly at how much attention the rest of the crew paid her. 'Yes thank you. I had very few hours sleep last night so I had very little energy this morning. Sorry I didn't chat to you on the way to filming'

'Its ok. I just hope your air con gets fixed, it's only just bearable with it on' he smiled kindly.

'I know. How are you anyway?'

'Yeah, good. Really enjoying this filming if I'm honest. I think its great that we've expanded to filming out here. Makes it easier to immerse yourself in the character, don't you find?'

'I do!' Alex agreed, leaning closer. 'I'm finding it even more interesting acting as River out here, there's only so much imagination to go with a green screen'

'Definitely. The fans are going to love it as well, they'll love the scenery and the atmosphere is going to be great' Alex loved how enthusiastic Arthur was about his role. There were some actors who only got involved when they had to, but luckily he wasn't one of them. This was one of the many reasons why Alex counted herself very lucky to be involved in Doctor Who.

After a joke-filled meal they all headed to the bar. Karen obviously hadn't forgotten her mission to get information out of Alex and passed her a massive glass of rosé wine with what she must have considered subtlety.

Alex drank two glasses and felt tipsy after those so politely declined any more. Karen didn't approve of this choice and poured her another glass anyway. It was just the two women, Matt, Arthur and Stephen left sitting around a table now.

'So Alex' Matt suddenly addressed her. 'What's this I hear from Karen about a new bloke?'

Karen elbowed him and hissed her annoyance. Matt looked Alex in the eye and she gave him a grateful look. 'Oh, it's nothing official. Just seeing someone' she replied.

'Ah right. Been seeing him long?' When she thought about it, he didn't actually know whether she was seeing anyone or not. 'About six months. It's not a full on relationship, he's been my friend for over ten years now and we talked about making it something more a couple of times' she answered casually. Matt pulled his phone out and replied to her answer with 'Cool'.

She wasn't surprised when her phone buzzed in her bag. She left it a couple of minutes before checking it. The message from Matt read '_you had better be making that up, Kingston. My room, 10:30?'_

She replied with '_ok'_ and chatted to Stephen about the following day's filming for a while.

By half past ten they were all back in their rooms, needing relatively early nights. Alex looked through the peephole in her door to make sure there was no one around before tiptoeing out and knocking quietly on Matt's door.

She was grabbed and pressed against the wall and had precisely two seconds to look at Matt before his lips were on hers and they were kissing with abandon, running their hands over each other. She'd left her dress on from dinner as she'd known he would like it. When they broke apart he panted for a few seconds before speaking. 'You had better not be seeing anyone' he growled. She chastised herself for the feeling in her lower abdomen in reaction to his hint of possessiveness.

'And what if I was?'

'Well -'

'Because it wouldn't matter, would it Matt?'

'Why?'

Alex sighed and stepped away from him. 'We need to lay down ground rules right now'

'I agree' he replied. They sat on the bed side by side.

'Ok... my rules are that if either of us starts seeing someone else, this stops'

'yep. Agreed.'

'This is just sex. It can't be anything other. So no dates, no doing nice things for each other, just meeting at hotels or each other's flats, ok?'

'Ok. So we'll still talk though?'

'Yes, of course Matt' she replied sincerely. 'We're friends. It's just the other bit that we'll keep secret'

'Ok. And er, hypothetically, what if one of us develops feelings for the other?' he asked innocently.

'That can't happen, Matt' she shook her head. 'This has to be just sex or nothing. I know I'm being dramatic about it but I really can't get hurt by a man again, ok?'

'I understand, Alex' and from the look in his eyes she knew he was being sincere.

'Ok. Any rules you want to lay down?'

'We only do it when both of us want to. We delete any texts we send to each other and that we receive. Karen goes through my phone too much for my liking anyway and she'd definitely find out'

'Ok'

'What about when you're in LA?'

'Well obviously I'll be there for a couple of months at a time'

'Ok. So, um, the sex, can we have phone sex?'

She chuckled. 'If we both want to, I don't see why not. As long as we delete any traces of it'

He grinned. 'I'm glad we've had this talk'

'So am I' she returned his smile. 'Now, where were we?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its taken me so long to update. Reviews welcome as always :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

They had narrowly escaped facing the awkwardness of accidentally waking up together this morning and were currently preparing for the day of filming ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Alex put on her jeans and a black tank top then put three bottles of chilled water in her bag for the day. She was incredibly grateful to have a trailer for the day, it meant she could drink more.<p>

On the bus to where they would be filming for the day, she allowed herself to think back to the previous night. She was very glad that she and Matt had talked and put rules in place for the situation between them (she really couldn't think of a better word) and had to keep herself from grinning manically at the memory of what he'd done to her...

* * *

><p>He saw Alex smiling to herself on the bus and guessed she was thinking about last night. He was too, and couldn't stop, it had been brilliant.<p>

The vivid memory of her coming undone below him had him half hard and he had to make conversation with Karen and Arthur to distract himself.

Alex was sat just in front of him on the bus today and he'd already decided he would sit next to her on the way back.

* * *

><p>After shooting River's entrance scene, they had a break. Shooting Matt's hat off had been a lot of fun and her trademark greeting of 'Hello Sweetie' had sounded just the right level of cheeky and excited. She wasn't needed for the next few scenes so Steven suggested reading through her upcoming couple of scenes in her trailer. She was glad of a rest, it was stuffy and hot and they'd had to shoot her scene in the mid-morning sun so she was boiled.<p>

She stripped herself of the denim jacket and blouse for the time being before gratefully relaxing on the sofa in her air-conditioned trailer. She sipped some juice and read through one scene. River would be slapping the Doctor and she smirked, thinking about the reaction Matt was bound to have to that.

A loud banging on the trailer door roused her from the sleep that had crept up on her and, disorientated, she rubbed my eyes and padded slowly over to open it.

Matt.

'Hello Sweetie' he stole her line for once. He looked her up and down, swallowing visibly. She suddenly remembered that she was only wearing a bra and jeans and stepped back from the door.

He came in and shut (and locked) the door behind him. He had an intense look in his eyes and before she could say anything he had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her fiercely.

Her hands were in his hair, pulling gently and she moaned into his mouth as he pressed his thumbs into her hips.

She felt his bulge pressing against the zip of her jeans and felt herself becoming wet, the crotch of her knickers sticking to her folds.

His hands moved to undo her jeans and she moaned into his mouth. While he undid her jeans, she undid his trousers and they both stepped out at the same time and quickly got rid of their shoes. Matt shrugged the tweed jacket off, then lifted Alex and pinned her once again to the wall, even more forcefully this time.

After thrusting against the soaked crotch of her knickers, he set her down and yanked them off. They made eye contact and Alex nodded. He lifted her, pinned her to the wall for the third time, pushed his cock into her gloriously wet opening, let his forehead rest against hers, and sighed.

He knew they didn't have much time and this turned him on even more. He rolled his hips over and over to get them satisified as quickly as possible.

Alex groaned in frustration and whispered something he only just understood.

He carried her to the sofa, still inside her, and they settled, Matt on top. 'Matt, please' Alex begged in another whisper, visibly impatient.

He began to thrust a lot harder and faster, hammering into her with all the force he could muster. She was shivering with her approaching orgasm beneath him and as he felt her get closer and closer, he lifted one of her ankles onto his shoulder, thrusting even deeper and causing her eyes to roll. When she began to gasp and breathe more unevenly and start to clench around him slightly, he knew it would only take a few more deep thrusts.

He shifted her other leg so that both of her legs were now resting on his shoulders and felt himself sinking even deeper into her.

He was banging her with complete abandon, obviously determined to get her to the edge before he came himself, and as he hit the spot within her a few more times, she

came apart beneath him with a shout, clenching around his solid cock unrelentingly.

He overflowed inside her, collapsing on top of her as they both took deep breaths as if they had run several miles and entwined their limbs to enjoy the afterglow.

She was beautiful, breathing deeply and contentedly underneath him, her soft body wedged between him and the sofa.

They eventually got their breath back and smiled at each other.

'That was good' Alex grinned. 'I don't know why we didn't do this sooner'

'Me neither' he agreed. 'You are gorgeous, and the face you make when you -'

'Matt!' She blushed, giggling.

'What? I'm just telling you that your face makes me -'

'Mmmm' she moaned, smiling seductively.

'What, you like the fact your face makes me come?'

'Yes' she confirmed, dragging her nails down his back. He took a deep breath. 'And that just turned you on?' he grinned.

'Yes, definitely' she bit and licked his shoulder playfully.

'Well then, Kingston, we have at least another half hour before lunch...'

'Really? You seemed in a hurry when you came in, I assumed we were due back soon'

'I was in a hurry because the sight of you shooting that gun made me seriously horny' he teased.

She licked her lips before kissing him forcefully and pressing her chest against him. She was still wearing her bra and it wasn't long before it was on the floor, forming the last part of the trail of clothing that led to where they were currently entwined.

* * *

><p>They shifted around on the sofa and Matt kissed down Alex's body, biting and sucking on the skin of her pelvis, making her flinch with increasing arousal.<p>

When his tongue licked her entrance, she gasped loudly, her head rolling back to rest on a cushion. When his tongue flicked over her clit, she almost screamed. It was incredibly sensitive from five minutes earlier and she nearly cried at the sensation it created.

He tensed his tongue right up so it was straight and hard and pushed it inside her opening. Oh, it was incredible. She was so, so wet already and the noises she made had him hard again already.

He replaced his tongue with two fingers and curled them inside her, hitting the spot that made her close to shattering again. He pumped them, increasing the speed when she told him to, not questioning her orders – it just made the whole thing even hotter.

She whispered to him to let him know she was close, oh, so close. He pressed his tongue to her clit and swirled it around and over it until she came with a shout, inner walls fluttering around his fingers as she grabbed his head and shoved it slightly further down to get his tongue right inside her again and she moaned in sheer satisfaction as she rode out her orgasm.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk to each other at lunch with the rest of the crew, simply exchanging smiles with each other as they laughed with the others. Matt had left her trailer a while before she did so they wouldn't have to leave together and risk anyone spotting them.<p>

He sat down next to her with a smile on the bus back to the hotel and they listened to the songs on Alex's iPod together with one earphone each.


End file.
